new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Shozo
Shozo is a stoic man. He was raised with the idea that he had a purpose in life: to care for his city. It was the job of the Uchiha clan to see to it that Konohagakure would stay as strong as Yoshimitsu had dreamed it to be. Along with the Senju clan it was his duty to seek out and find what Konoha truly needed and protect that what needed to be protected. With his training in history, rethorics, tactical strategy and diplomacy, Shozo knows generally what he is talking about. And when he talks he says exactly what he wants to say. He choses his words carefully and places their weight carefully. Personality It would be impossible to call Shozo an overly nice man. He is strict to himself, to his wife, to his son, to the world. That however does not mean he is unkind. It is very clear from the moment you meet him that this is a man who has a strong believe in his own goals and in his own ideals. Shozo isn't easily wavered by anything said to him. For those that want to have him reconsider his believes, the face a tough job. It can be done however. Even Shozo knows that change is inevitable and although it is going against all that he wishes sometimes change can be good. He will have to see it for himself though and showing him a new path is not the easiest thing to do. As a traditionalist, Shozo believes in those things that have been passed down through generations as those things have clearly worked and withstood the test of time. Shozo cares for his clan like he cares for his family. He is strict and enforces the laws and traditions that their ancestors have set. Yet he doesn't find himself unfair. In his eyes the strictness is necessary to keep the clan the shape it currently has. Would the leader dwindle and become soft than the clan will follow and if there is anything that Shozo doesn't want it is that the Uchiha clan might one day no longer stand at Konoha's top. History Born in 419, Shozo Uchiha was the first son of Hideyaki Uchiha, the first son of Yoshimitsu Uchiha, and therefore the rightful heir to the Uchiha clan when his father would pass away. He grew up a strict life in the still growing and expanding Konohagakure which had only been founded two generations ago. He was soon met with two younger siblings: Daisuke and Amirati, who he spend a lot of his younger years with. Because he was the heir Shozo was trained from an early age in diplomacy, rethoric and history, and was often for days in his study while his other siblings would work outside. Hideyaki decided that for Shozo fighting came second. He hoped to bring Konoha forward with proper diplomacy and tactical skill that would be founded in his son. Of course, Shozo did receive ample training in the art of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Starting out with the traditional Fire Release, Shozo quickly worked his way through the many techniques and also managed to gain access to Wind Release making his fire stronger. Also acquiring the Sharingan made Shozo a rather formidable foe who's only problem was that he did not really see a full fight that often. In 439, after a year of engagement, Shozo married Raku on the orders of his father. He did this with a lot of happiness and the two enjoyed five years together before their first son Hisoka was born in 444. At that time Amirati, Shozo's younger sibling had a large falling out with his father and mother and chose to leave the village. Shozo grieved for the loss of his brother who he had enjoyed spending time with and he knew that he would not see the man again. Being cast out of the family meant being carved out of it. His name would be removed, there would be no more mention of him. It broke his mother's heart most likely. Shozo and Daisuke just carried on. Shozo started training his son, believing firmly that his father had made a mistake by not training him since he was a kid. His moves were never as graceful as Daisuke's, his attacks never so fierce. He might have the intellect to figure out tactics but not the body to perform them. Hisoka would be different. Three years later Shozo would gain a daughter by the name of Suchi. Being rather focussed on the work of his son, Shozo did not spend much time with her and while providing ample training and schooling for her he did not seem to care as much for her as he did for the upbringing of his son. He even found time to find a suitable wife for him and the engagement with Harumi Uchiha was born. When the war broke out Shozo stayed home, having never officially been part of the military. He, however, did send his son forth to help the battle as was his duty. He sent his daughter two years later. His daughter would not return. Neither would the only brother he had left. Daisuke fell in battle and though Shozo mourned his dead he also saw the hope that his son would take over and rule the city fair and just. However, the title of Hokage passed to a certain Zakito Hon to whom from that day Shozo carried nothing but animosity. Not openly of course, but deep down the feeling that his son should be Kage seated. This led to a falling out with his son who had become close friends with the Hon. Hisoka moved out of the Uchiha compound and for a while their relationship was strained. It was then that Hisoka got into more trouble with the Elders and was forced to flee the city. Though Shozo kept up appearances he was saddened. Despite how things might look he cared a lot for his son and therefore also refrained from pursuing him or cutting him away from the clan but also not speaking about him anymore, unknowingly doing what Zakito Hon was doing at the same time. When his son however returned after two years Shozo couldn't be happier seeing as his son had actually managed to gain the title of Hokage. Overjoyed he invited the boy back into his home and although he knew the tensions hadn't gone he pushed them away. With pride he could now smile upon the son that made his dream come true. He also reinstalled the engagement to Harumi which he had broken off when his son had left. It is therefore only obvious that Shozo wasn't happy with suddenly change to the Akinian Empire. What he had fought for for a long time, his son on the seat of the country, suddenly disappeared and got in the hands of another Hon. It was as if the war was ending again, with Shozo and the Uchiha on the sidelines and the Hon on top. Bitter he was, and angry though he knew better than to openly oppose the Empire that his son helped to create. Quietly however Shozo deemed that it was time to show again that the Uchiha would not be put on the sidelines. Skills Already Shozo is widely feared and respected for his ability at politics, his guile and intellect going rather well together with his sharp tongue. But while he is widely known for being adept at politics, he has been trained in the art of war and knows how to defend himself. Even being blessed by having the sharingan - having mastering the kekkei genkei of his clan and forefathers. * Fire Release Techniques: ** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ** Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique ** Fire Release: Running Fire ** Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * Wind Release Techniques: ** Wind Release: Divine Wind ** Wind Release: Air Bullets ** Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere * Genjutsu Techniques: ** Genjutsu: Sharingan ** Genjutsu: Unknown Fire ** Coercion: Sharingan Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Category:Taika Category:Empire of Akino